


[Podfic] Investment

by greedy_dancer



Category: American Idol RPF, Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Podfic of Bexless's story.“I can’t believe I didn’t know about this place,” Gerard says for the fifty-seventh time since they walked through the doors. “How didn’t I know about this place?”“Your personal shopper sucks?” Adam suggests. He holds a heavily feathered minidress up to the light, considering. Then he puts it back.





	[Podfic] Investment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Investment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375482) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> This is an old podfic I made back in 2012! Reposted to complete my AO3 collection.

[MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Investment.mp3) (click to stream, right-click to save) | Length: 0:04:15

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bexless for having Blanket Permission to podfic!


End file.
